badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
The Third Sister
I didn't write this, I just found it on Creepypasta wiki. I copied into a word document and refreshed the page to find it had been deleted. --------------- Once upon a time, not too long ago, there was three sisters, Miley, Riley, and Carol. They were very close, and always wore the same clothes, ate the same food, and said the same things, but one of them had a dark secret.... A dark, evil secret... It all started when they were born, as triplets, her mom only had so much room, so two of the triplets grew to be a healthy size, but the third was small and weak. When their mother saw the children, she was shocked to see how much smaller the third child was. She was in despair, and went crazy from the sadness, and started thinking that she only gave birth to twins, and that the third was given to her by Satan. Little did she know that this KID might has well have been given to her by Satan, as it was a mean and heartless baby. She bit and scratched and punched and kicked, and hissed at people who came too close. In the end, when she was about eight years old, her mother locked her in the cupboard under the stairs, and only opened it to throw food in every few days. The twins forgot they ever had a sister, and lived their lives happily, and the third child sat there, under the stairs, plotting her revenge.... A few years later, when the family was asleep, the third child could take no more, and decided to escape. The three sisters were teenagers at this point, but while the first two grew to be almost 6’, the third sister hadn’t reached 5’5, and was thin and gaunt, and was as angry as thirty angry dogs put together to make one really big angry dog that is very very angry. She punched a hole in the door, as you get more strong when you’re angry, and unlocked the door, and left the cupboard. She made her way into the kitchen, and got the largest knife she could find. She growled and a family portrait that was in the kitchen, and stabbed it and ripped it with the knife. She then ambled up the stairs. She went into the bedroom and found her parents, sleeping soundly. She stared at them for a moment, with cold, dead eyes, and then she stabbed her mother in the throat, and her dad in the forehead. She watched as they bled out, and then dipped her hand in the blood, and wrote something on the wall with the blood. She then calmly left the bedromm and went on to the next bedroom, where her sisters should be. But they weren’t there, as they were at a sleepover at a friend’s house, she growled as she remembered this, she had heard them talk about this outside her cupboard, and had forgotten in her rage. She decided she had to leave the house, if she wanted any chance to get her revenge, so she headed for the window. A few miles away, at a friend’s house, the two sisters were laughing and telling stories to their friend. It was around 2am, and they would’ve been asleep by now in a normal setting, but this was a sleepover, not a normal sleep night. There were four people at the sleepover, the two sisters and two of their friends, the blonde one, and the brunette one. The blonde one said she was going to go to toilet, and walked out of the room, leaving the other three in the bedroom, sat on a pile of pillows and duvets on the floor. The three in the room continued giggling, and did so for a few hours, this was, until they heard a thud noise outside the door. They guessed it was the brunette girl’s mom, as they were meant to be asleep, so they turned the light out and stayed very quiet. But the thud noise wasn’t followed by another thud, but by the sound of someone sliding along the carpet, opening the door just a crack, and sliding through across the wooden floor and under the bed. One of the sister’s was able to see the bed covers move as the figure slipped through them. She realized something was wrong, and hurried to turn the light on. Once the room was bathed in light, she turned to face her sister and the other girl. She told them something was wrong, and her sister agreed. But the brunette girl told them it was probably the blonde pulling some sort of prank. The sisters both felt that this was not the case, and the girl that turned the light on decided to investigate. She other sister, now quite nervous, said she would join her sister, not wanting to be seperated from her. The brunette scoffed and told them to go, because she would be fine by herself, as nothing was wrong. So the two sisters left the room. What they found terrified them. Lying in the middle of the hallway was their blonde friend, next to a small pool of blood. The first sister ran out and kneeled next to the girl. She rolled her over onto her back, to discover that her nose had been cut off, and that there was a deep gash torn across one cheek. She dropped the corpse, and yelled, causing the second sister to run up to her, before turning away in disgust at the sight. The first sister stood up, tears in her eyes, and realized that their brunette friend was by herself, in the bedroom. They realized that the sliding noise must have been the killer, and just how much danger their friend was in. They ran up to the door, just in time to hear a gargling noise, and another thud. The second twin started bawling, and said that she couldn’t bare to go into the room, she didn’t want to see what that maniac had done to their other friend. The first twin got a bright idea, and grabbed her sister’s hand, and ran down the stairs into the hallway. She grabbed the phone off the wall and dialed 911. She told the police that a murderer was in the house, and signalled to her sister to see if their friend’s parents were in the other room. So she ran into the living room, and had to hold back the vomit. The mother and father had been butchered, the mother’s eyes were gouged and the father’s arms had been torn off, and they were both sitting in their chairs, facing the television, which was playing the news. She couldn’t see the screen, because it was covered in blood, but she could hear it. A news article was playing, warning viewers of a suspected killer on the loose, that had murdered a couple as they slept, and escaped through a smashed window. They said it may have been a burglery gone wrong, as a cupboard located under the stairs had been forced open, and emptied. They said the names of the victims, and the girl cried in shock. The two victims were her parents, she now knew that the killer was after them. She ran to her sister, who was still on the phone. She told her sister to follow her out of the house, with the phone. They left and locked the door behind them. Within a few minutes, the police arrived, and the two girls were taken to the police station. They said how the killer had killed their parents and friends and her friends parents, and that they didn’t know who had done it. They were put into a cell, as they were suspects in the case. They took dna samples, and couldn’t find any foreign DNA on the corpeses, except for the blonde one, who had DNA of one other person on her, the first twin. The cops and judges decided that the twins had gone on a murderous rampage, killing their parents, their friends and their friends parents before giving themselves up to police to look innocent. The twins were found guilty and because the murders were so horrendous and bloody they were sentenced to death. One evening, about a week before execution, the twins were sat in their prison cells, and one was crying. They both were trying to sleep, and the lights were out. It was silent except for the sound of the second twin snivelling quietly. But suddenly they both heard the noise of fabric sliding against the cement floor of the prison cell, and someone standing up and giggling quietly. The first twin turned aroud to see a terrifying sight. There wa s a girl there, only 5’2 in height, and very thin, with bony arms and legs, and a gaunt face and thin, dark hair. She wore old raggedy clothing, and a maniacle grin. She was holding a knife, but she dropped it, and looked at the twin. She breathed in, and changed her smile from crazy to calm, before speaking. She said that she would let them escape if they’d help her kill others, and be the sisters they never were to her. They agreed, as they were terrified of execution. The thin girl told them that she was their missing sister, and that they were triplets, not twins, and that their evil parent kept her locked under the stairs for 9 years of her life, and that was why she was so thin, small and pale, compared to her sisters. She said that she had no name, so that when they were free, they would help her come up with one. She cut open the bars on the window with her knife, and escaped with her two sisters. They made it into the woods and hid in a cave, surrounded by oak trees and foliage. The third sister told them to be quiet, while she slept. So they sat there in complete silence, for about twenty minutes, but then one of the twins sneezed, and the third sister was up like a shot, and pinned the girl to the ground. She grabbed her tongue and sliced it off with her knife, leaving the girl crying and bleeding. She then threatened her other sister with the knife and tongue, and went back to sleep. The sister now missing her tongue held back her sobs and spat blood, before passing out from shock. Her sister held her, and was terrified of their new sister. A few hours went by, and the bleeding stopped, and the sister was calm, but she could never talk again. Her sister taught her a few signals for stuff she needed, like “food” and “danger” and overall, they coped. They hid out in the country for a few years, before escaping into Canada, and starting new lives there. The two sisters got jobs, one in a bakery and the other in a library, and were able to buy a house just outside of the town. Their sister spend her days in the wilderness, and hunted animals, while spending the nights sleeping in her sisters’ home. They lived for many years happily like this, and the sister who could not speak learnt sign language fluently, and used that to communicate with people. You might be wondering why I spoke about them in past tense, but I’ll tell you why... You see, one day, about ten years ago, the two sisters were found dead, with their limbs removed, and their eyes taken out, and writing on the wall, in blood, saying; “I got sick of this, back to fun” The third sister was no where to be found, and is the prime suspect. To this day, there are sightings of her, people killed in similar ways all over America and Canada. So listen to my warning, If you ever see a short woman, around 5’2, who is bony and thin and gaunt, in rags, with thin but matted hair, run, run while you still can, or you’ll be the next pile of mincemeat the police will come across... Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Stories on CP Wiki